


Longing for Him

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's long gone without a care now that he's a demon. It's tearing Sam up, but thankfully Castiel is there to fall apart with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [post](http://taintedoblivion.tumblr.com/post/99669301282/sam-and-cas-eventually-end-up-having-some-super) from taintedoblivion on tumblr.

Sam pushes Castiel onto the bed, and the dying angel lets out a soft "oof." Castiel thrusts his legs out as Sam falls on top of him. The kiss Sam initiates is more biting than tongue just like it was on the way to the bedroom. Castiel grabs Sam's hair and  _pulls._

The moan the hunter lets out is pained. Castiel wants to pull off and ask if Sam is alright, but Sam anticipates his movement and follows. They aren't supposed to talk; they both need comfort, and if they start talking they're going to have to address exactly why that is. Sam doesn't want to face reality just yet, and Castiel has to admit in his own thoughts that he doesn't exactly want to either. Castiel scrapes his nails on Sam's scalp. 

Sam pulls off Castiel's mouth to attack the angel's neck. Castiel cries out. He trails his hands down Sam's head to his shoulders to the front of his chest to his buttons on his flannel. If Castiel had more strength he'd simply tug the shirt off, but he doesn't. Castiel turns more into Sam's sucking. He fumbles undoing all the hunter's buttons, and when he finishes Sam pulls away to shrug it off after taking care of his sling. Sam yanks his undershirt up over his head and in a rough voice he tells Castiel to sit up as he readjusts his sling. 

For the first time Sam's touch is gentle. He doesn't look at Castiel's face, but he carefully undoes the angel's shirt and makes sure to run his hand along Castiel's arms as he slides the button up off. Castiel leans in to gently kiss Sam. They both desperately cling onto each other as it goes on and gets sloppier, Sam's fingers digging into Castiel's arm and Castiel's into Sam's shoulders. Castiel guides them onto the mattress, him under Sam again. 

Sam starts rutting down. The friction causes Castiel to tighten his grasp on Sam, and he can feel that he's digging into Sam's skin. Where he's desperately clawing is going to be red by the time they finish whatever this is. Sam's hand works itself between their combined hips to unbutton Castiel's slacks, and Castiel shifts to support Sam as he's lost his balancing arm. It's awkward, Sam's endeavor to take Castiel's pants one handed, and the angel lets out an ill timed laugh. Sam smiles softly -slightly - for the first time in weeks, if Castiel's being honest to himself. Castiel bats Sam's hand away and waits until Sam gives him more room. He pulls his slacks off and his boxers as well. Castiel reaches in for Sam's belt. He pulls Sam forward just because he can, and he undoes the buckle. After sliding the belt free, Castiel unbuttons and unzips the jeans. With some maneuvering on Sam's part, the demin comes off. Sam's not wearing underwear. 

Castiel attacks Sam's mouth again. His hand wraps around Sam's cock, and he bites Sam's lip. With his free hand, Sam grabs a fistful of Castiel's hair. Castiel whines as he's yanked. The pace of Castiel's wrist is too fast without lube for Sam's tastes, but Sam doesn't care. He needs this now. He pulls Castiel's face to the right so he can suck and bite at the other side of the angel's neck. Castiel's starts to make enough noise for both of them. 

Castiel shoves Sam onto his back. He removes his hand and grinds down instead. The grip in his hair gets tighter almost as if a reward. As the rhythm starts getting faster, Sam finally starts making noises of his own. He groans and he swears and he growls and he moans at Castiel's ministrations. His hand moves from Castiel's head to track red marks along his back. Sam's breathing gets heavy. Castiel continues pressing bruising kisses along all of Sam he can reach. His hands play with the hunter's nipples roughly, and his hips continue pressing Sam further into the mattress.

Castiel's whines start getting breathless, and Sam's voice is getting into a deep rumble Castiel didn't know the hunter could reach. Castiel butts his forehead into Sam's and breathes harshly onto his face. In return, Sam rakes his hand down to Castiel's ass. Castiel tenses. 

Sam just runs his fingers around his rim and presses up on his perineum. Castiel chokes at the unexpected pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut; he's getting close. Sam latches onto Castiel's lips with his teeth and pulls slightly. He's touching the bulb of Castiel's cock now. When Sam's hand flattens so his palm is rubbing against Castiel, Castiel starts coming with a moan. In response Sam stops touching Castiel's cock and instead pushes the angel's hips harder down onto his own. As Castiel is still working himself through, Sam finishes himself off with a final buck of his hips and a drawn out moan of " _Dean."_ Sam crying out the same name causes Castiel to hide his head in Sam's shoulder.

They lie there on the bed breathing heavily. Castiel doesn't know how long they stay there, but he knows Sam is the first one to break down with sobs of "I just miss him" and "why'd he leave me?" It's a terrible night, and Sam being in the same misery is Castiel's only consolation while Castiel's pain is all he has to offer in return. 


End file.
